


Chibis becoming OC's

by Karma_A3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amary Sabre and Nougat are genderfluid, Gen, Multi, Other, Rating May Change due to subject, Will at some time have an A/B/O chapter, from chibi adopt, might have romance between the three in some timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_A3/pseuds/Karma_A3
Summary: Beginning and series of events on the chibi's as I figure out & write stories of them-in different timelines most likely before I settle on the one I like most.
Relationships: Creators - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Chibis becoming OC's

Amary (A-marr-ee) ‘Red Wine’ , Sabre ‘Steel’, Nougat ‘BanaMel/Banana Melon’ (adopted from @moonrose95art or another account of theirs @MoonRose95 ; this is their chibi art before I try to make their 'bigger' form)

It was warm and soft as they waited within their original creators’ place, they knew that they were being adopted when they began out as 80 current small beings of different designs, now there were 24, all still being adopted from at least if no one else adopted one of them, their creator would adopt them. The two from the same number and one from the top line were called in after many of the others had been adopted. They hoped that it was good news, as they wanted to be out there. Currently they were chibis and going to be adopted as such, but once in their new creator’s touch, they’ll gain a lot more, height and personality are examples.

Another creator had wanted to adopt them

Another creator had wanted to adopt them, was very happy and giddy to have them. This creator was sweet and enjoyed their designs, using their placeholder names as nicknames. They were quite happy with the other creator as they had many other OC’s, loving each of them the same way.

Wine, a tinted pink skeleton with deep red eyes, red-brown boots, dark red shorts and a dark purple shirt with a wine glass on it being spilled with red wine was given the name Amary (A-marr-ee) with the nickname, Red Wine. It was a start.

Banana Melon was a light pink-toned skeleton with a pastel yellow & peach eye-lights, a the yellow eye matched the shirt with a banana on it while the peach did with the shorts, brown boots. Their new name would be Nougat, nicknames being BanaMel or Banana Melon.

The last one was Steel, that becoming their nickname and Sabre their real name. They had pastel dark blue eye-lights, a gray toned body-maybe a tint of blue on them, a deeper grey shirt and black short while having white shoes.

They smile at their new names and knew that personalities would be soon when they would wake back up and into their new universe and multiverse. They did know one thing, this being didn’t know exactly how to do much of what is called ‘angst’, preferring a happy ending or stopping place.

Their new creator smiles and cuddles them, thinking up of a multiverse and what they will be. Whether they were outcodes or only had a universe to themselves, what they’ll know and don’t. What they were to each other and how they are in a dynamic.


End file.
